


“Do you want to build a snowman?”

by ofreverentia



Series: 15 Days Challenges [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 15DaysChallenge, Boys Kissing, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Holidays, M/M, Not Beta Read, Snowball Fight, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Javier couldn’t wait to see Yuzuru, he did promise to visit after the New Years and he was more than excited to see him again. The noise about his interview died down as fast as it picked up, almost nobody was talking about it, simply accepted that Javier had a new lover.
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: 15 Days Challenges [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374142
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	“Do you want to build a snowman?”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 15DaysChallenge Prompt: Snowman, PS: this is a whole fucking mess, idk... it's kind of cute, so... enjoy LOL

Javier couldn’t wait to see Yuzuru, he did promise to visit after the New Years and he was more than excited to see him again. The noise about his interview died down as fast as it picked up, almost nobody was talking about it, simply accepted that Javier had a new lover. It was better this way, he could actually look forward to see his boyfriend without worrying about everyone watching him in hope to see who that mysterious person was.

Javier barely slept the night before he had to go and pick Yuzuru up at the airport, his mood was good but died the moment he opened the blinds in the morning. The groan that escaped him was anything but a happy one. Right in front of his window, the usual sunny view was replaced by a grey and white scenery. 

“Snow? Really?” He asked as if the weather could actually answer him and give its reasons why of all days it decided to snow on the one he had to drive to the airport. Rolling his eyes at his own luck, he turned his back to the offensive view to go and take a shower. He needed to get ready ad possibly scrape some ice off his windshield on time, there was no way he could be late when Yuzuru was coming. 

\----

Driving through Madrid at any day can be a nightmare, add snow and ice to the mix and Javier was ready to rip his own hair out by the time he pulled up into a parking lot at the airport. He couldn’t help himself in laying his head on the wheel for a minute, collecting himself, the rage still there about that one guy who nearly crashed into his car. Taking a few deep breaths he took the keys from the ignition and jumped out of the car. He had a boyfriend to pick up, who hopefully would brighten up his mood. Who was Javier kidding? Even in the worst storms or competitions seeing Yuzuru would fix his mood.

With a slight skip to his step he hurried towards the arrival gates. Javier didn’t need to wait long before a black mop of hair appeared with a purple suitcase by his side. Yuzurus face may have been hiding behind his usual white mask but Javier could spot him in a crowd regardless. As he approached the eyes of the younger turned into two crescents and he matched the grin with his own, though in his case it was not obscured. Yuzuru threw himself against his chest, Javier ready for the collision already, braced and more than happy to wrap his arms around his lover. They hugged for several long minutes before putting some distance between them. Javier pressed a kiss to the slight skin peeking through the dark hair on Yuzurus forehead as greeting. 

“Hey there traveler.” 

“Hello Habi.” Yuzurus accent a bit stronger than usual, from his time back home got muffled by the mask but Javiers heart still did a weird little flip inside his chest. It reminded him of the day when they met in Toronto for the first time as training partners and the other couldn’t quite pronounce his name. 

“Oh how I missed you.” Javier buried his face in the others hair for a second, inhaling his scent. “Come on… we should go. Traffic is worse than usual and I would rather not be stuck in it for much longer than needed.” Yuzuru nodded then grabbed the handle of his suitcase again to follow Javier.

\----

Javier should have known that Yuzuru would love the snow in Madrid. Unfortunately he did not share that sentiment, it was way too cold for him, especially with the added snow. The city looked beautiful, he had to admit it but the drive took at least five years of his life and he didn’t want to think of the drive the following day to a small holiday place his parents owned outside of the city. Parking his car in front of his building at least made him relax a little bit and when Yuzuru reached over to brush his fingers through his hair he almost melted. 

“Okay.. so this is done, for now… we should get you inside. Do you want to shower and maybe take a nap before we go to my parents?” They were invited for a dinner and while Javier wouldn’t want Yuzuru to do anything else but rest after his long flight, the younger insisted on it prior. He wanted to see his parents and Laura before they would go and enjoy some time alone.

“Shower is good, change clothes too… kiss Javi and maybe then we can go.” 

\----

In the end they barely made it to the couch. Javier wrapped his arms around Yuzuru as the younger settled in his lap, kissing him with the kind of passion that left him breathless. He could sense some urgency but he didn’t stop or slow down their kiss at first. It has been long since they last saw each other and while Yuzuru forgave him for slipping the information of dating a Japanese; he still had to release some of his frustration. In the end Javier did slow their lip-lock, pressing several kisses to Yuzurus full lips.

“You should go shower… if we continue we are definitely going to be late for dinner and I would rather not explain to my parents why…” Yuzuru smirked at him but did pull away until he gave Javier another long kiss, fingers slightly pulling on his hair. Javier groaned, squeezing Yuzurus ass in return; then he hopped off as he wasn’t just as frustrated as Javier and vanished inside the bathroom.

\----

Dinner at his parents was lovely, filled with a lot of laughter and good food. Yuzuru appeared to tired but in good spirits until the very end. But the moment they stepped inside his apartment again he was ready to fall face first on the bed. Javier made sure he got rid of some of the layers of his clothing to sleep comfortably and by the time he was done in the bathroom he found a passed out Yuzuru under the covers. Chuckling he made sure the lights were off and laid down next to him, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. Yuzuru nuzzled closer automatically but did not wake up at all.

\----

Javier was the first to wake up closer to noon, Yuzuru was still out and sleeping soundly, though with his back turned towards him. Carefully he got out of bed and went to the kitchen, starting on his coffee and some food for them. While waiting he checked the weather through his living room window and groaned. The layer of snow having increased over night instead of melting. The coffee machine beeped and he hurried to pour himself a cup, he was about to start on hot water for a cup of tea, when he heard soft footsteps approaching. 

Yuzuru leaned against his back, wrapping his arms around his middle, mumbling his greeting in Japanese.

“Good morning mi amor. Give me a few minutes and I will have your tea ready. Toast, eggs and your favourite cherry tomatoes are all on the table already. How did you sleep?” He turned around to cup his the others cheeks and press a kiss to his forehead. Yuzuru kept his eyes closed but smiled.

“Good...though when I turned around you weren’t there. Then I smelled food and coffee, so got up.” Javier hummed, stole a small kiss from his lips, hugging until the kettle finished boiling the water. Yuzuru ended up making his tea, while Javier put a few more things on the table. 

Breakfast was nice, they used the time to catch up on the last couple of days and Javier found himself apologizing again for making that mistake in the interview. Yuzuru smiled around a cherry tomato and waved a hand not really bothered by it anymore. His eyes did shift towards the window from time to time obviously looking forward to the snow outside. Yuzuru took care of the dishes since Javier made the food and he didn’t have to pack up anything, his bag only opened for a change of clothes the day before.

They managed to leave the apartment shortly after one p.m and the drive wasn’t as bad as Javier had expected. Traffic was there but he knew it could have been so much worse. It was still light outside when he pulled up to the small house. Yuzuru got out first, stopping by the small porch and looking over the snow covered garden.

“Habi….Do you want to build a snowman?” When Javier gave no reaction to that busy with their bags, the other continued. “Come on, let’s go and play. I never see you anymore...” Yuzuru smirked, a hint of mischief in his eyes and Javier burst out laughing. 

“Did you just quote Frozen to me?” Yuzuru smirked. “You watched that interview of mine didn’t you? Where I had to sing that song...”

Instead of answering, Yuzuru bent down and collected some of the snow in his hand, forming a ball and attacking Javier. He may have let out a rather undignified shriek, causing Yuzuru to burst out in his signature honking laughter. 

“Oh you little…” Javier ignored the bags and charged forward, grabbing a good chunk of snow to repay the favour. By the time they collapsed in the snow, slightly out of breath it was much darker outside. “Come on, we should get inside. I will start the fireplace so we can warm up and make some hot chocolate.” Before he could get up though, Yuzuru rolled on top of him, pressing a long kiss to his lips. Javier smiled, brushing some of the snow caught in his hair away. “It’s so good to have you here…” He admitted in a small whisper and Yuzuru pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose.

“I am happy to be here too…I have missed you a lot...” Javier tightened his hold around Yuzuru. 

“Me too...I missed you a lot too...” He wanted to say more but shivered due to the cold and Yuzuru must have felt it because he got up, holding out his hand to him. The same way they used to help each other up after one of them fell on a quad or a dozen. Finally they made their way inside looking forward to their little getaway weekend and Javier took a mental note to build a small little snowman in the morning with Yuzuru.


End file.
